Sleuths
by roboblob
Summary: 5 teen sleuths solve the year long mystery of the disappearance of famous sleuths known to the world. This is a crossover of various mystery shows. Think of it as a tribute to mystery fiction. Rated T for violence and language. The Prologue is up so far.
1. Case 01: Missing Sleuths

**A/N: Welcome to a new story I call, _Sleuths_. As the summary states, 5 teens go on a journey to solve the year long, unsolved mystery of missing sleuths. **

**This story is a giant crossover among fictional sleuths. The Winchester brothers, the Blue's Clues brothers, the Hardy Boys, the modern day Sherlock Holmes and Watson, Mystery Inc, Funky Phantom, Josie and the Pussycats, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman, and Nancy Drew.**

**This chapter is more of a prologue to explain the disappearances of these sleuths. The next chapter introduces the 5 teens.  
**

**Oh, and, in this story, The Reinbach Fall episode of Sherlock never happened. Yet.  
**

* * *

Location: Creepy Museum

Time: 9:02 PM

Date: July 5, 2011

This creepy museum is not your average creepy museum. It's the museum that Mystery Inc. solved the Black Knight Ghost case. Their very first case. The creepy look is only laziness to get new paint. Inside the museum, is a party. It's the anniversary of the Black Knight Ghost case. Many sleuths are there. Those sleuths are the ones listed in bold at the top of this chapter.

While Shaggy, Scooby Doo, and Captain Caveman chow down on some food, Fred and Steve share some stories about mysteries. Sherlock and Velma teach Joe and Dean about Quantum physics. "Not exactly like Quantum Leap, isn't it?" Dean asks Joe. "Not a thing like it." Joe answers in awe.

Blue, Funky Phantom, and Tinker join the other 3 eaters in eating. The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew listen to Sam's stories of his time in Hell. Josie and the Pussycats provided the music to this anniversary event.

Then, all of a sudden, the power goes out. Shaggy, Scooby Doo, and Speed Buggy get scared. "Relax. It's probably just a power outage." Watson calms everyone down. "Though a good assumption, it's also an incorrect one, Watson." Sherlock tells him. Shaggy, Scooby Doo, and Speed Buggy get scared again.

"What seems to be the problem then?" Watson asks. "My phone isn't working." Sherlock answers. Everyone else tries to use their cellphones with no avail. "Like, it's been fun and all, but I'm outta here! Come on, Scoob." Shaggy says. He tries to exit using the front door, but it's locked. He tries the windows, but it's locked. He then tries the back door, the fire exit, and the front door again, but they're all locked.

"Like, gulp." "Rhat ro we do?" Scooby asks. "Well gang, looks like we have a mystery on our hands." Fred confidently states. "To point out the obvious, it seems like someone doesn't want us to leave." Mark says. "But who?" "Let's just focus on getting the power back on first." Dean orders.

"I don't think that will work." Sherlock tells the older Winchester. "What makes you say that?" Dean asks. "If someone cut the power out, the circuit breaker switches would've been turned to off." Velma points at the circuit breaker, still turned on. "Whoever doesn't want us out, must have what's blocking all electricity outside." Josie theorizes.

"Well, let's split up and look for clues." Fred leads. "Clues for what? We don't even know who's causing this." Sherlock scowls. "Good point. Let's split up and find a way to get out of this place." They all split up in their respective teams. "Steve, Joe, Blue, Frank, other Joe, and Nancy, you're coming with us." Dean tells the two pairs of brothers, dog, and girl. "Strength in numbers." Sam explains before anyone could ask questions.

They shrug and follow the demon hunters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mystery Inc, Speed Buggy, Tinker, Debbie, and Mark find their own way out. They end up in the basement. It's cold and dark. Speed Buggy turns his headlights on. "Man, sure is cold in here." Shaggy shivers. "It's not usually cold in the basement, is it?" Daphne wonders.

"Not normally. It wasn't cold in here when we were solving the Black Knight mystery." Fred answers. "Hey, look!" Debbie points to an entrance to the basement via the outside. "Nice work Debbie." Fred tells her. They open up the hatch and get to see the outside. Fred's phone rings. "Hello?" It's Sherlock.

Speed Buggy finds a ladder, but before they can climb it, a shadowy figure appears. Fred drops his phone and turns it off. They all gasp. "Jinkies!" "Zoinks!"

* * *

The other Hanna-Barbera sleuths explored the top floor with Sherlock and Watson. "Hey! A door to the rooftop! We can figure out what's going on don't ya know." The Funky Phantom finds. "I think a scrambler is tampering with our phones." Sherlock states before leading the way up the stairs.

"What's a scrambler?" Deedee asks. "A scrambler looks like a circuit breaker from the outside, but from the inside, it's a highly complicated electrical system designed to scramble radio signals." Sherlock answers. They walk up the steps to the outside. "Me handle this. CAPTAIN CAaAaAaAVE MAN!" Captain Caveman smashes the scrambler box.

Sherlock calls Fred. "Fred? We have communications back up. Fred? Hello?" Sherlock checks his phone again. "Damn. Call ended." "And your lives will soon be ended as well." A voice threatens. The shadowy figure appears again. From inside, we can hear screaming.

* * *

The sound of the screaming traveled to the main floor, which is where the remaining sleuths have been exploring. Steve gets spooked out for a little bit.

"I just realized something." Frank realizes. "What?" Joe Hardy asks. "Why hasn't anyone thought of breaking the museum door?" "Oh, I see." Nancy agrees, "That way, the police will track down the alarm sounds and help us out." "Exactly." "Too bad you won't be able to break it."A voice taunts. "Who said that?" Sam asks. "I did." The voice's owner is the shadowy figure once again.

The shadowy figure steps out of the shadows. He had very tan skin, almost to the point of burn scars on his entire body. Hair? None. He had clothes from the 40s to wear, loafers, and a scratchy voice. "Demon?"Dean asks. The figure only answers with, "Call me the Malicious Threat."

He grabs a rope from his pocket and attempts to tie the sleuths and dog in it. Dean and Sam get physical with the monster while the others tried to find something invaluable to use to break the glass door. Joe and Joe run to get a fire hose. They attempt to break the glass with it, but nothing happens. "Plexiglass." The Hardy Joe scorns.

Dean and Sam get knocked to the ground. Steve, Nancy, and Frank run to their aid while Blue tries to use a fire extinguisher to break the glass. The Malicious Threat captures the 8. "Sam!" Dean yells. "Got it." Sam pulls out his gun and shoots the glass, which breaks. The alarm goes off, and the Malicious Threat drags them away.

* * *

Hours later, the police arrive. They investigate the place to find the missing sleuths. No body or car is found. The Funky Phantom and Boo couldn't even be found. If they did escape, they would've told the police. But no. Those sleuths are missing. No one is stupid and brave to take on the case.

The police decide to leave this case alone. After a few weeks, this case has been forgotten. No one knows if the sleuths found a clever way to escape or died.


	2. Case 02: Death Metal

**A/N: This chapter introduces the five teens, the first clue to the missing sleuths mystery, and is pretty much the second part to the prologue.**

* * *

Date: July 5, 2012

Time: 11:30 AM

Location: A Bedroom

An average teen wakes up in his bed with a girl wrapped around his arm and his dog at his feet. He checks to see if he's clothed, which he is. His name is J.J. Forest. He tries to wake the girl up. "M.J." He repeatedly says. "5 more minutes." She complains. "Um. Okay." J.J. looks around. "Must've been one hell of a Fourth of July party."

We now see ten people lying on the floor. J.J. gets up and walks to his kitchen. "Oops. Excuse me. Pardon me." J.J. makes it to the kitchen. He finds his friends A.J., J.K., and J.D. at his table. "Intense party man!" J.D. smiles. "Don't worry. I won't write anything about it!" J.K. promises. "Check it out." A.J. hands J.J. a newspaper.

"Near Famous Singer-Songwriter Giselle Baritone to stay at Hotel Casablanca." J.J. reads aloud. "Not that! The headliner!" A.J. yells.

The headliner reads "Yearlong Unsolved Mystery of Missing Sleuths." J.J. reads the article aloud, "It has been exactly one year since the mysterious disappearance of the famous sleuths. While we can confirm that the Winchester brothers, Sherlock Holmes, and Dr. John Watson have been reported found, everyone else is still missing. No one knows how they disappeared. The Winchesters and the consulting detective did not want to talk about it. Even Watson stated in his blog that he didn't want to talk about the events of that night."

"Well?" A.J. asks. "Why haven't we known about this sooner?" J.J. smiles. "Because we started amateur sleuthing last month." A.J. reminds him. The ten people who were lying on the floor walk out of the house and say their goodbyes. "Now that that's taken care of." J.K. starts. J.J. runs to his room yelling, "M.J! M.J! We have a mystery to solve!" We then hear sounds of violence. J.J. walks out of his room with a black eye and a bruised left arm.

"She'll be out soon." He says.

* * *

A few hours later, the 5 were in J.J.'s den. There were pictures of the missing sleuths on a wall. They were categorized between missing and found. "We know that Josie and The Pussycats aren't missing because we went to their secret concert last night before heading back here for the party." A.J. reminds everyone.

"Speed Buggy and his pals aren't missing because I saw them at a race 2 days ago." J.D. tells A.J. A.J. moves the Speed Buggy and friends picture to the found side. "That just leaves the Funky Phantom and his comrades, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, the Hardy Boys, Nancy Drew, the Blue's Clues trio, and Mystery Inc." J.J. observes.

"I heard that a friend of the Blue's Clues trio is doing great at keeping the house together while the 3 are missing. I think her name is Miranda." M.J. states. "Chief says that we're crazy for taking up this case. You know what? I agree with him." J.K. speaks.

"We may be crazy, but we have to do it." A.J. leads. The phone rings. J.J. answers it. After a few minutes of talking, J.J. hangs up. "We're gonna have to put this case on hold. There's something happening on 23rd Street."

"Let's go." M.J. says. They head out.

* * *

Location: 23rd Street, Deerdecker City, NJ, USA, NA, Earth

Time: 3:43 PM

There are police cars surrounded at a street. There are roadblocks and other things you'd find at a crime scene. The 5 Sleuths arrive to the scene. J.K. and M.J. ask around about what happened.

"Alright, what do we have here?" A.J. asks Fefferson, the note taker. "Well, you see, the victim was gutted, thrown out of that top window, and punched in the nose." Fefferson answers while, in the background, J.D. and J.J. lift up the sheet covering the victim. Their reactions are expressed during Fefferson's explanation.

"Oh God!" "Ew!" "That is...graphic." "So graphic. I'm glad the author didn't really elaborate on the details because _THAT_ is terrifyingly disgusting." J.D. and J.J. turn to A.J. "Fefferson's right." J.J. coughs. "Oh, I think I vomited in my mouth a little bit." "Whoever did that is a complete monster. And totally messed up." J.D. states. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." A.J. walks to the sheet while the boys protest. He pushes them away and looks under the sheet. He runs and hides behind a telephone pole screaming like a little girl.

"We warned you." J.D. tells him. "Nice scream, fearless leader." J.J. smirks. The two start laughing at A.J.'s misfortune. They then get pulled by their ears. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" They both yell. M.J. is pulling J.J.'s ear while J.K. is pulling J.D.'s ear. "Be nice." The girls say. "And more importantly," M.J. points at the shattered window, "we still have to deal with what's inside." "Oh yeah. Forgot." J.J. dryly remembers.

A.J. stands up from behind the pole. "Alright. J.K. and I will inspect the body while you guys go inside the hotel." A.J. concocts. He gagged when he said, "inspect."

* * *

Location: Room 1606

Time: 3:53 PM

There was blood splattered everywhere, bullet holes on the mattresses and TV, broken tableware, and spilled milk that J.D. cried over. It was _not_ a pretty sight. "Geez, this one is a really graphic case." J.J. lampshades. "Looks like she put up a really good fight." M.J. says. The three put on rubber gloves. "Start looking for clues." The boys nod and begin their snooping around. M.J. goes to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, J.D. asks, "Why would the killer have a gun if he or she obviously used a knife to gut Ms. Baritone?" "I don't know." J.J. answers.

"Wait a minute." J.D. thinks back to when J.J. and he were looking at Ms. Baritone's body. He pulls out a walkie talkie. "A.J., do you see a gun in either one of Ms. Baritone's hands?" J.K. is the one who answers."Sorry J.D., A.J. passed out after looking at the body a second time. And yes, she does have a gun." "Awesome."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because there are bullet holes on the mattresses here."

"Oh. So maybe the killer gutted her in self defense."

"Or the other way around."

"That's Hotel Casablanca for you." J.J. stands up. "No matter how great the service is, there's always something shady going on." He puts his hand on his chin. "She's a singer-songwriter, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why would she have a gun, where would she get one, and why would someone kill her?"

"Well, you said there's always something shady about the place, right? How do you know?"

"Google." J.J. holds up his phone. "Oh, idea!" He pulls out a walkie talkie. "Fefferson, ask the manager if guns are allowed." "Why would I ask that? That just sounds like something you would ask." Fefferson answers. "Just do it!" "Okay, okay."

J.J. looks around for anything else. He goes to knock on the bathroom door. "Hey! Put that tampon up your vag and help us!" He yells. "It's next week!" M.J. yells. "Then what the hell are you doing in there?" "There was something in that curry you made!"

"Red Robin seasoning. Well, hurry up in there!"

"Okay!"

J.J. looks down to see ripped pieces of paper. He picks them up and tries to put them together. "The manager says that they keep guns in the rooms for self defense. This hotel has been a magnet for death since last week." Fefferson says. "Thanks dude."

* * *

Location: J.J.'s Basement

Time: 6:07 PM

A.J. and J.K. walk downstairs. "The blood samples from the mattresses came back." A.J. says. "What is it?" M.J. asks. "Well, they're back." J.K. answers. "Who's blood is it?" J.D. asks. "Ms. Baritone's." J.K. answers. J.D. stares into space.

"Great. Our only lead. And it's gone." J.J. angrily states. "Did she have any cuts at all on her body?" J.D. asks. "Of course she did. She was gutted." A.J. answers. "Oh yeah. Then it would make sense for her blood to be on the mattress. She put up a fight before being gutted. Obviously, not a good one, but still a fight." J.D. randomly says.

"While you two were looking around, I found a hair sample in the bathroom." M.J. says. "It's dark; Ms. Baritone is blonde." "Hey! Wait a minute!" J.J. shouts. "What?" "You said you were on the can because of my curry! You lied to me! You liar."

While he goes rambling on about how M.J. lied to him, she explains, "The lab results should come in soon. I can theorize that the killer was waiting inside the bathroom for a chance to strike. The vent was open as well, so he must've came through the vents. But why attack a singer-songwriter?" J.J. continues his rambling. "The curry was good." "Thank you. Now, after hearing what you were saying, I'd like to add to that theory."

"How?"

"This." He holds up the, now taped together, pieces of paper. "It's a song sheet." A.J. realizes. "'I Hate You.'" J.D. reads. "Who's you?" "The dude from _Rush Hour_." J.J. rolls his eyes. "Seriously, who is you?" J.D. asks. "I can only guess that the person she's writing this about is the guy who killed her." J.J. answers. J.K. picks up a CD. It's one of Giselle Baritone's EPs. She looks at the song listings. "It made it to her EP that was released just last week." She says.

"Last week. Last week." J.J. whispers to himself. J.D. hears this and thinks.

* * *

_J.J. looks down to see ripped pieces of paper. He picks them up and tries to put them together. "The manager says that they keep guns in the rooms for self defense. This hotel has been a magnet for death since last week." Fefferson says. "Thanks dude."_

* * *

"Oh! The hotel's been a death magnet since last week as well." J.D. realizes. He grabs his phone. "J.K. pop in that CD." J.K. inserts the CD into a radio while J.D. has a conversation with the manager of Hotel Casablanca. After a few minutes, J.D. hangs up. "Yeah, the deaths weren't related to this case."

"The lyrics aren't helping a whole lot either." A.J. adds. "Too vague. Stuff about dying and threatening." M.J. comes back from the front door. "Jeffrey Kyles was the identity of the hair samples." She explains.

J.J. is seen looking something up on his phone. "Ms. Baritone recently broke up with her boyfriend of 2 years over a fight." He says. "What was his name?" J.K. asks. "Jeffrey Kyles."

* * *

Location: 3 Knife Avenue; Jeff's House

Time: 7:25 PM

"Maybe this was a bad idea." J.D. fears. "I mean the avenue's name is Knife! That just screams freaky!" "Plus, we didn't even have dinner yet." J.J. adds. "I regret this."

"Oh relax," M.J. comforts, "I'm pretty sure he's not even home." "But, just in case..." A.J. knocks on the door. The door opens creepily. J.J. and J.D. try to run away, but M.J. grabs their collars and throws them in. "That was unnecessary!" J.D. shouts. J.J. taps J.D.'s shoulder. "Dude, check it out." He points. The 5 look at a shrine dedicated to Giselle Baritone.

"Actually, shrine is an understatement. Look." J.D. points at the words written. They clearly say, "Kill Giselle," "Gut her," "Get ice cream and cookies for ice cream sandwich." "I can't believe it." J.K. gasps. "Yeah!" J.J. agrees. "He's too cheap to just buy an ice cream sandwich!" J.K. nods.

"Oops." A voice from behind says. They turn to see Jeff, the Killer. "You found me out." "Get him!" A.J. yells. They begin to charge, but Jeff interrupts them. "Don't! I'm armed!"

"With what? Ice cream?"

"No!" He drops the bags and gets his knife out.

"We're armed too!"

"With what?"

"The greatest weapon of all." J.J. answers. "Our wits!" "We're doomed." M.J. facepalms. "How about telling us the story behind your break up?" A.J. asks.

"I killed a man. I liked it. I told Giselle about it, and we had a fight over morals. It ultimately ended up with us breaking up and her writing 'I Hate You.' When her EP came out, I already got my senses back into me. I was going to go turn myself in, but then I heard the song. She wrote it about me. I reverted back to my killer persona and killed her. I looked up that way on killing people. Now, nothing can stop me." Jeff explains.

"Stop you from what?"

"Killing everyone because I want to!"

"You're insane!"

"And stupid." J.J. adds. "What was that?" Jeff asks. "You're just gonna kill everyone because you want to? That's not a very smart plan. You'll end up getting caught like now. If you want to be a successful serial killer, you have to have a good plan on who to kill. You should kill for reasons, not for none."

"What do you know about serial killing?"

"_Dexter_." J.J. walks to him. "If you want to be a successful killer, kill them at night before they go to sleep. I can help you."

"Really?"

"No."

"This is the police! Put your hands up where we can see them." The cops yell. "You set this up, did you?" Jeff asks. "Only while you were explaining your stupid story." M.J. answers. J.J. knees Jeff in the balls. Jeff stabs J.J. in the stomach. Jeff gets handcuffed and karate chopped to the ground by M.J. J.K. and J.D. try to get J.J. to talk.

"That was so anticlimactic. Pretty bad for a case. It seemed like something awesome was gonna happen too." A.J. observes. He looks out a window to see a figure in a trenchcoat and fedora. The figure signals him to come. A.J. walks to it. "Yes?" He asks. "I have the information you seek." The figure says. The voice is androgynous. "Information? On what?" "The missing sleuths."

"Really? Tell me!"

"I will soon." It starts to walk away.

"Wait!" It stops. "Who are you?"

"You can call me W." It walks off.

A.J. turns his attention to the ambulance dragging J.J. in. "Do you think he'll be okay?" A.J. asks. "Yeah. It's J.J." J.K. answers.

* * *

Location: Deerdecker Hospital

Time: 9:08 PM

Having partially recovered from his wounds, J.J. is scarfing down on everything. "I really gotta thank him though." He says as he eats a drumstick. "I have even more of an appetite!"

An envelope drops in through the window. It hits J.J.'s head. "To the Sleuths." J.J. reads. "Hey, that's us!" "Open it." J.K. orders. "There's a letter." J.D. observes as J.J. takes a paper out. "No shit, Sherlock." M.J. curses. "What's it say?"

"Sleuths, I know what happened on the day of the Missing Sleuths. However, I do not trust you a whole lot to spill all the details. But I can give you a mission. You must talk to the found sleuths to solve the Missing Sleuths case. They can give you clues to help solve the mystery. I can give you the first clue to where you have to go. There's a race tomorrow at Race Track. A dune buggy race. That is all I can say.

-W"

"W?" J.D. asks. "Like_ Kamen Rider W_?" J.J. asks. "No." A.J. answers. "I met a person today. 'W' was the name. Guess what this is what he or she meant by soon." "Huh. Well, we have two mysteries to solve then." M.J. smirks. "The Missing Sleuths and the identity of W."

"Race Track. Dune buggy race." J.K. paces. Her eyes widen. She turns and asks, "I wonder what the Speed Buggy crew have in store for us."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! A new chapter! It's been like months. Anyways, get ready for something! Coming soon!**


End file.
